The Prophecy
by Dream-Work-Achieve
Summary: When humanity has lost all hope, a child will be born on the night of a red moon. This child will be the one key to humanity's triumph but it will be his or her choice to either save or destroy.
1. Chapter 1-The Birth

_**Hey guys!**_

 _ **I just wanted to try out a new story because it's been bugging me for a few weeks so I had to write it down and post it just to see how others would like it.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 **~Year 745~**

 _"Momma momma, look what I found!"_

 _A little girl, no older than the age of 5, ran up to a smiling woman with a red flower in her hand._

 _The woman smiled even more at her daughter's excitement over the red flower, picking the little girl up she placed her on her hip._

 _"Do you know what flower this is little one?", asked the woman, the child looked up at her, eyes wide like a curious puppy._

 _"What is it momma?", pleaded the girl, eyes staring in awe at the red flower in her hands._

 _"This honey is a red rose", said the woman while plucking the rose from her daughter's hand "But this rose is a sad rose", murmured the woman._

 _The child looked on in confusion but waited for her mother to continue._

 _"This red rose has been stripped bare of her protection, do you know what kind of protection?", the child shook her head and stared at her mother._

 _"The rose is protected by thorns on it's stem so no one can destroy it's beauty", murmured the woman._

 _The child stared at the rose, now in her mother's hand, trying to imagine thorns on the pretty red flower._

 _"Mommy if the rose has thorns then is the rose not loved?", asked the little girl._

 _"The rose is the most loved flower because it has special meanings: love, passion, and courage. Everyone loves the red rose because of its meaning."_

 _"Then why are the roses stripped of their thorns mommy, if everyone loves them, why do they hurt the pore roses?", asked the little girl sadly._

 _"Because little one, the world is greedy for perfection and thorns are thought to be imperfect, and thus the rose is stripped bare of her protection because of her imperfection but you know what honey?", placing her daughter on the ground, rose still in hand._

 _"Nothing can ever be perfect, everything: plants, animals, and people. We all have our imperfections that can never be rid of, so always remeber honey; Be yourself"_

 _The child looked up in awe at her mothers words, reaching for the rose in her mothers hand she took it and looked at it closely._

 _The rose, bright red in its color, looked so delicate and beautiful though it seemed so sad._

 _The woman squatted infront of her daughter and said the words before chaos ensued._

 _"The sharper the thorns the more delicate the rose"_

 **The prophecy**

 **At the time when humanity has lost all hope, on the night of the red moon a child will be born out of love and compassion but into hate and anger.**

 **The child with hair the color of newly spilled blood, eye the color of purity, and a distinctive mark likely to grow as the child does.**

 **This child will be the one important key to humanitys triumph but it will be the child's choice wether he or she chooses to save or to destroy.**

 **~Year 835~**

 _"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh"_

 _A scream echoed throughout the night, a woman panted on wool covered ground, hair plastered to her forehead._

 _Another woman was holding her head chanting "Push, push", over and over again._

 _The woman on the ground took one more breath and pushed with all her might, at last a cry pierced the night, the moon slowly turned red casting an ominous glow through the window onto the two, now three, people._

 _A door slammed open to the women cooing over a bundle, startled they stared at the doorway, slowly horror filled their eyes at the barrel of the gun pointed at them._

 _Before the trigger was pulled, the woman who held the hand of the soon to be mother, jumped in the way of the barrel._

 _Back facing the gun, she uttered a few words, the woman holding the bundle jerked in surprise and raised her hand, only to be met by the bloodied hand of her once dear sister._

 _Eyes watering in realization of her demise she hurriedly slipped a brooch into the folds of the bundle's blanket and uttered her last words._

 _"Save the world Rosella"_

 _As the woman lay there dying, the blundle was taken away by the person who murdered the women, before closing her eyes the woman thought of her sister's last words._

 _"Ea spes"_ _[1]_

References

[1] Ea spes-She is hope

 _ **If you like this story idea, let me know in the comments so I know people are chapter for my other story will be out soon!**_

 _ **Dream-Work-Achieve**_


	2. Chapter 2-The start of a new life

"Stop you little *sshole!", yelled a fat baker while running after a cloaked figure.

The figure, using it's size, dodged the bustling people along the underground city and come to a stop in a dark alleyway.

Panting the figure peeked behind a corner and released a sigh of relief as it saw the man walking away, waving angrily with his hand and shouting nonsense.

The figure opened it's cloak and took a loaf of bread from it's pouch and started tearing into the bread ravenously, so far gone into hunger, the figure didn't notice a shadow until the bread hit the ground whilst the small cloaked figure was whisked away.

 **—**

"So what's today's catch man?", a bearded man asked his accomplice sitting across from him.

"Got the best catch yet Brent", the accomplice boasted, leaning back into the chair and crossing his legs.

"Really Dante, what you got?", Brent, intrigued by his partner's confidence, leaned forward and rested his chin on his crossed fingers.

The man named Dante lit a cigar, took a drag, and slowly puffed smoke around himself, "Well I caught a real young one today, about 4 or 5 but a real looker she is."

"You sure she ain't no nobel or anythin'?", Brent asked a tinge of worry seeping into his voice, though his eyes spoke differently at the thought of having a new toy to play with.

"Pffft! Of course she ain't no nobel when I caught her stealin'.", Dante took another drag "Gotta have more fate in me, I've been doin' this for years since we were thrown in 'ere."

Brent muttered incoherently under his breath at his partners plight and gestured with his hand "Well show her to me."

"I ain't gonna drag her 'ere.", the man protested and propped his feet onto the table while gruffly stating, "She's in the back, go take a look."

Brent rolled his eyes at Dante's antics but stood up and walked to the backroom, opening the door, he saw a small cloaked figure on the ground, hands and legs tied.

 _'Tch, she can't be that good_ ', Brent thought while walking towards the figure, standing over the small body, he ripped off the hood covering the face only to freeze in shock.

His eyes trailed from the girls long blood red hair over her almond shaped eyes, button nose, and pouted ruby red lips against her pale skin.

Further pulling off the cloak, confirmed his friends words that she was at least 4 or 5 years old, though being so young wasn't really a problem with the profession he was in.

Licking his lips at the girls unconscious figure, he grabbed a strand of her hair, brought it to his lips, and whispered hungrily, "You are certainly a prize."

 **—**

"Dante you are the man!", Brent slapped his friend hard on the back and sat back at his place, Dante smirked at his friend's approval and snuffed out his cigar.

"What do we do with her?", Dante leaned back and eyed his friend warily who was grinning maniacally.

Brent widened his grin even more and uttered the words that would send the girl to her cruel fate, "You and I both know what we'll use her for."

Dante grinned back at his friend and started laughing with his partner joining him, while the girl in the back was slowly waking up but would soon regret ever doing so.

 **—**

 **Hey reader!**

 **Thak you for stumbling across this Attack On Titan fanfiction and I hope you will come to like it, though the updates won't be as frequent because I have another fanfiction that I need to update and edit but there will be times that I update this fanfiction more because I get often bored if I do one thing all the time.**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Dream-Work-Achieve**


End file.
